


Crush

by Sumiregava



Category: Don't Starve (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 15:28:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14240283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sumiregava/pseuds/Sumiregava
Summary: Наблюдения Честера и весьма симпатичного дружелюбного паука за магами и учеными в неестественной среде обитания





	Crush

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Crush](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1481644) by [Delcat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delcat/pseuds/Delcat). 



Он спешил.

День клонился к вечеру, хотя до сумерек еще оставалось какое-то время. Он знал, что не должен был покидать убежище так рано, но его гнала тревога: три дня полной тишины, сперва благословенной передышки, с каждым часом перераставшей в беспокойство. Долгие щупальца теней обгоняли его, когда он ломился сквозь подлесок, снова и снова отгоняя мучительную мысль, что в этот раз они действительно исчезли насовсем...

Затем его без предупреждения распластали на земле и придавили сверху, вырвав из горла длинный шипящий вздох.

— Ааааааааррртуррр! Привет-привет-привет! Ты здесь! И я здесь, и мы здесь, ура!

Артур, паук-разведчик № 5714 Армии Ее Величества, символически зашипел и стряхнул нападавшую.

— Привет, Честер.

— Приветище! — она с чувством лизнула его, развернулась и ускакала, не слишком далеко. Артур терпеливо ждал, пока она пару раз подпрыгнет, чтобы поудобней примять траву и улечься.

— Итак... Давно тебя не было видно.

— Ах-ха.

Артура беспокоил звук. Звуки. Он огляделся, но для его чувствительных глаз свет был еще слишком ярок и все расплывалось.

— Вы перенесли лагерь?

— Неа.

— Тогда что случилось?

Честер задумчиво почесала рог.

— Смотрела, как мистер Уилсон и босс чебурахаются.

Несколько секунд у Артура ушло на пристальное наблюдение за движущимися тенями, после чего последовали несколько секунд молчания.

— ...Я думал, это парочка биффало.

— Неа, они просто чебурахаются точно так же. И у мистера Уилсона попа красная!

— Я не различаю цвета, Честер, я же говорил.

— Чесси извиняется!

Теперь, когда он понял, на что именно смотрит, Артур мечтал это развидеть. И оглохнуть. Он неловко поерзал на месте.

— Тебе не следует на это глядеть.

— Почему?

— Ну, хм... Уилсону...

— МИСТЕРУ Уилсону!

— Ладно-ладно, МИСТЕРУ Уилсону может быть неловко, знаешь ли.

Честер радостно подпрыгнула:

— Босс сказал, что Мистеру Уилсону все нравится, потому что он грязный поросенок! Только мне кажется, что босс запутался, у поросят попы не красные, когда они че...

— ВОТ И СЛАВНО! Э... А что ты сегодня таскаешь? — Артур легонько потыкал высунутый язык, от души надеясь, что разговоры о работе отвлекут Честер от предыдущей темы.

— О-о-о! Кучу всего! — Честер широко распахнула пасть, открывая то, о чем Артур очень сильно старался не думать как о короткой червоточине. — Аачки, и ёд, и ау аок, и аучье яо...

— Подруга. ПОДРУГА. Это паучье мясо. Зачем ты показываешь ЕГО — МНЕ? Не надо так.

— Он охо ебя ёл!

— Так плохо себя вел, что вы решили отправить его на новый круг перерождений? Это мерзко, ладно, мерзко и... — Артур пригляделся к покойному. — Ну-ка. Это что, Карл? Это Карл. Он козел, я его терпеть не мог. Проехали. Что там в дальнем углу?

— Ооок!

— Поводок? И с чего Уилсо...

— ИЕУ!

— МИСТЕРУ Уилсону держать тебя на поводке? Ты же и так везде следуешь за этой дурацкой костью.

— Е я ея!

— Если не для тебя, то... — Артур внезапно и резко осознал, что некоторых вещей он знать не хочет. — Вот и славно. Круто. Отличные трофеи.

Честер счастливо захлопнула пасть.

— Чесси хорошая девочка!

Пару минут они мирно сидели в относительной тишине, не считая приглушенных воплей и влажных шлепков. Артур отогнал пчелу, умудрившуюся сбежать из гравитационного поля в пасти Честер.

— Думаешь, они друг другу нравятся?

Артур удивился:

— Эти двое?

— Ага!

— Я... Я даже не знаю.

Честер призадумалась.

— Они часто чебурахаются. Сегодня так вообще...

— Ну...

— Думаешь, у них будут малыши?

Артутр не нашелся с ответом.

— Если будут, я буду их носить в своё е! — Последнюю часть фразу Честер подчеркнула, распахнув этот самый рот, чем немедленно воспользовалась очередная пчела.

— Ну... — неохотно признал Артур, — это вроде бы даже немного похоже на то, как... чебурахается Ее Величество.

— Ага!

— ...но после она откусывает ноги Избранного и откладывает яйца в его...

— Ох, у них ТОЧНО будут малыши!

Артур немного помедлил:

— А ты сама хотела бы?

— Чебурахаться?

Паук нервно кашлянул.

— Завести малышей.

— Неа. Мальчишки все гадкие.

— Нда? — Он ощетинился, силой воли подавив желание зашипеть. — Это не так! Ты... Ты хоть знаешь разницу между девочками и мальчиками?

— Ага, мальчишки гадкие и глупые!

— Да ты... Да твой глупый МИСТЕР Уилсон сам мальчишка!

Честер яростно запрыгала на месте, раздирая землю когтями.

— А вот и нет! Вот и нет, вот и нет, вот и нет! Мистер Уилсон вовсе не мальчишка, потому что он классный, и милый, и доверяет Чесси нести вещи, и гладит ее по пузику, так что он не мальчишка! А ты говоришь глупости-глупости-глупости-глупости!

Артур сдался.

— Ладно, как хочешь. Честер, давай пойдем отсюда. Не надо нам на это смотреть. Пошли, — он ухватил ее за шкуру и попытался увлечь за собой.

— Нееееееет-нет-нет! — Она растопырила лапы и уперлась в землю, дернувшись достаточно сильно, чтобы опрокинуть Артура. — Чесси хорошая девочка. Чесси сидит, Чесси стоит, Чесси следует за мистером Косточкой.

— Ох уж эта твоя чертова кость, — вздохнул Артур. — Где она там?

— У мистера Уилсона.

Артур прищурился:

— Не вижу. Где? Руки у него... заняты.

— Там. Ну тааам же.

— Я все еще не ви... БОЖЕ МОИ ГЛАЗА!

— Босс и мистер Уилсон делятся, это так мило.

— ДА МЕНЯ СЕЙЧАС СТОШНИТ!

— О, круто, можно я заберу?

Чтобы вернуть себе твердость духа — и вместо того, чтобы вырвать себе глаза, — Артур ненадолго уткнулся головой в землю.

— Честер, это... это мерзко, это за пределами любой мерзости, пойдем отсюда, ладно?

— Нууу... — Честер с сомнением переминалась с ноги на ногу.

— Мы соберем цветы и сделаем венок. Для мистера Уилсона.

— Правда-правда-правда? — Немедленно просияла Честер.

Артур вздохнул:

— Ему обязательно понравится, обещаю.

Честер радостно завизжала и начала подпрыгивать.

— Так что давай пойдем в сторону колонии и...

Он зашипел от неожиданности, когда Честер подскочила к нему и лизнула в лицо. Сердце сразу забилось быстрее.

— Чесси любит тебя, Артур. Так здорово, что ты не мальчишка!

Она упрыгала.

Артур какое-то мгновение еще стоял, прислушиваясь к звукам чебураханья, а потом последовал за ней.

Они непременно со всем разберутся.


End file.
